After School Kiss!
by kinana
Summary: Nilai fisikamu jeblok?/"Hn. Gue bisa membuatnya kembali naik."/Dan akhirnya harus pindah ke kelas mengulang gegara itu?/"Nggak masalah."/ Tapi...gimana kalau ayahmu yang angker dan ambisius itu tahu?/"Gue bunuh lo lima puluh kali kalau itu sampai terjadi"/Ketua geng anak nakal di kelas After School yang kepincut sama kamu?/"Dia manis. Gue nggak keberatan"/Yaoi/Straight/SN/RnR
1. Chapter 1

**After School Kiss!**

**By Kinana**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Warnings : Gaje, Abal, OOC, OC, Typo(s), author galau, just one sentence : Don't Like Don't Read!**

* * *

Chapter 1 : The Prince!

* * *

Burung–burung berkicau nyaring, matahari terlihat menampakkan cahanya malu–malu. Uchiha Sasuke terlelap dengan pulas diatas kasur berukuran Raja miliknya, dia mengernyit kecil begitu wajah tampan miliknya ditimpa oleh seberkas kecil cahaya matahari yang berhasil menyelinap kedalam kamarnya, menembus pertahanan tirai jendela yang menjuntai sampai ke lantai. "Tuan muda, bangun. Anda bisa terlambat," sayup–sayup suara Kakashi, salah satu dari sekian banyak butler di rumah megahnya terdengar. Sasuke menenggelamkan dirinya semakin dalam pada gulungan selimut tebalnya, dia sangat ngantuk karena kemarin begadang untuk menyelesaikan game yang baru saja dibelinya, dia menutup matanya lebih rapat dan mencoba mengingat hal terakhir yang dimimpikannya–mencoba tidur kembali. "Tuan muda, anda akan terlambat jika tidak bangun sebentar lagi," suara bariton Kakashi kembali memasuki area gendang telinganya, belum lagi suara cicitan burung yang seakan menjadi _backsound _untuk membangunkannya. Sasuke menggeliat, perlahan kedua kelopak matanya terbuka, Oh yeah, sekarang dia sudah tidak bisa tidur lagi, bisa dia dengar suara langkah kaki Kakashi yang mulai menjauh dari kamarnya. Sasuke mengambil posisi duduk, lalu melirik jam digital yang terpasang apik di meja kecil disebelahnya, 'Jam tujuh huh,' batin Sasuke setelah melihat angka yang tertera dalam jam digital berbentuk kotak itu, dia berdiri lalu melangkah kekamar mandi dan mengambil sikat gigi berserta pasta gigi, dengan perlahan dia menggosokkan sikat gigi yang sudah ternodai oleh zat berwarna putih itu.

Gosok

Gosok

Gosok

Sambil menggosok giginya dia melangkah perlahan kearah balkon kamarnya, membuka jendela balkon itu, dia menunduk melihat pemandangan lantai dasar dari balkonnya sambil terus menggosok gigi. 'Pagi yang seperti biasa,' Sasuke membatin bosan begitu dia menemukan beberapa maid dan butlernya yang sedang mengerjakan tugas seperti biasanya, dia juga melihat ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku, yang sedang memasuki sebuah _limousine_ dan mereka berdua–Sasuke dan Fugaku–sempat bertukar pandangan datar. Yeah, khas Uchiha.

"Tuan! Jangan melamun terus! Tetangga banyak yang terpesona sama tuan nanti!" seruan nista itu berasal dari salah satu maidnya yang bernama Ten Ten, Sasuke melirik sebentar kearah Ten Ten lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu balkon. Kini dia punya sebuah misi yang harus diselesaikannya yaitu sekolah. Misi membosankan lainnya.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mematikan mesin Ferari biru dongkernya, lalu melepas sabuk pengaman yang dia kenakan. Hari ini, seperti biasa, parkir mobil tampak selalu penuh dengan berbagai jenis, ukuran, dan tipe mobil yang mengisi tempat lapang itu. Sasuke menyambar ransel di jok samping, lalu keluar dan mengunci pintu mobilnya. Dengan segera Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk, karena bulu kuduknya meremang tiba–tiba.

"Sa~su~ke~kuuuuuuuuun~~" teriakan cempreng bernada alay itu terdengar, dan Sasuke tidak perlu repot–repot menoleh, karena dia sendiri tahu siapa si pemilik suara. Dalam diam Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar gedung parkiran, lalu berdiri di trotoar di depan _zebra cross_,sekolahnya dan tempat parkir memang terletak bersebrangan.

"Sasuke jahat~ nggak nungguin~~" suara alay bin genit kembali terdengar, kini disertai dengan beban yang bertambah pada lengannya. Menanggapi suara itu Sasuke hanya mendengus kasar. Cewek yang sedang bergelayut manja tanpa permisi di lengannya ini adalah Haruno Sakura, anak pemilik yayasan tempatnya menimba ilmu, cewek ini termasuk cewek nomor satu di sekolahnya dalam hal kecantikan, tapi menurutnya cewek ini lebih jelek dari cacing sekalipun, bukan bermaksud menghina, Sasuke hanya tidak suka dengan sikap alay, manja, sok imut yang ditujukan Sakura padanya, dan apa–apaan rambut pink norak itu?!

"Sasuke-kun~ Sakura–chan takut menyebrang sendirian~" suara Sakura terdengar kembali dengan gelayutan yang semakit mengerat tidak melihat bahwa pemuda di sampingnya tengah menirukan kalimatnya tanpa suara alias mencibir setelah itu memutar kedua bola matanya, bosan plus jengah. Sasuke sudah hafal kalimat cewek itu, dan Sasuke juga sudah capek mengingatkan soal adanya satpam yang dapat menyebrangkannya atau soal jangan pernah mendekati Uchiha Sasuke, karena setiap kali Sasuke berkata seperti itu Sakura malah semakin mengeratkan gelayutannya, pura–pura tidak mendengar. Dan sungguh! Sakura punya tenaga diatas rata–rata cewek, karena Sasuke merasa tulangnya akan remuk jika gelayutan Sakura mengerat.

.

.

.

.

Lagi–lagi Sasuke mendengus kasar. Seperti hari biasanya kasak–kusuk di kalangan murid–murid kembali mengudara saat melihatnya yang selalu datang bersama Sakura, kasak–kusuk yang mengatakan tentang betapa cocoknya mereka, betapa gantengnya Sasuke, betapa cantiknya Sakura, betapa Sasuke sungguh beruntung mendapat cewek seperti Sakura. Kalau saja Sasuke bukan Uchiha maka dia akan segera melempar orang yang berkasak–kusuk itu dengan kayu balok, karena nyatanya Sasuke merasa punya cewek seperti Sakura itu merepotkan dan membuatnya benar–benar muak. Untung saja Sasuke tidak pernah menyetujui pernyataan cinta cewek itu. Sasuke melirik cewek yang masih setia bergelayut pada lengannya lewat ekor mata, dan lagi–lagi dia menemukan senyum kepuasan terpatri di wajah gadis itu, membuat Sasuke mendengus kasar lagi untuk ketiga kalinya dalam hari ini. Sakura menatap pemuda disebelahnya, Sasuke memang tampan, keren, kaya, dan jenius, dia merasa bangga bisa berdekatan dengan sang pangeran sekolah yang memiliki sifat dingin ini, Sakura membuka mulutnya, bersiap mengeluarkan suaranya yang dibuat seimut mungkin, "Sasuke–kun! Hari ini aku butuh baju baru, temenin aku belanja yuk, nanti aku..." nyatanya ocehan Sakura itu masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri, alias nggak ada yang sekedar singgah di otak Sasuke, karena pemuda itu kini sedang memikirkan _game_ apa saja yang sekiranya dapat membuat dirinya tidak bosan hari ini.

"To! Nagato! Bantuin gue napa ah!" suara cempreng plus berisik itu membuat Sasuke tersadar akan lamunan kekasih abadinya selain tomat, yaitu _game._ Sasuke memandang lurus kedepan, dan hanya melihat banyak buku tebal (kira–kira berisi 600 halaman lebih setiap bukunya) yang ditumpuk keatas menjadi satu, dan bagian tubuh dari pinggul sampai sepatu, sepasang kaki itu terbungkus dengan celana seragan dari sekolah ini menandakan kalau dia juga murid disini, "Cepet Nagato!" suara cempreng yang berasal dari balik tumpukan buku kembali terdengar. "Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," suara cempreng itu terdengar lagi diikuti tubuh yang terayun kedepan dan buku–buku yang mulai berjatuhan, 'Manis' adalah kalimat pertama yang terlintas di kepala Sasuke saat dia melihat wajah si pembawa buku yang sudah tidak terhalang tumpukan buku.

Grap

Layaknya _superhero _dengan seigap Sasuke menangkap tubuh kecil yang akan bersua dengan tanah itu dan semua murid yang ada di halaman sekolah membeku melihat adegan itu, dia menangkap pemuda manis dengan surai pirang itu kedalam pelukannya, dan tanpa sengaja telapak tangan kanan Sasuke mendarat di kedua benda kenyal yang ada di belakang si pemuda di bawah pingul dengan kata lain bokong. 'Empuk' Sasuke membatin mesum dengan telapak tangan yang masih _stay cool _di bokong si pemuda, tangannya tidak ingin meninggalkan kekenyalan kedua benda bulat itu tanpa sadar bahwa sebuah novel yang tebalnya seribu halaman lebih meluncur kearahnya dikarenakan gravitasi yang menarik si buku.

Bruk

Dengan nistanya buku itu menimpa kaki Sasuke dan sontak membuat tangannya berpindah tempat di pinggul pemuda itu, Sasuke tidak tahu dendam apa yang dewi Fortuna miliki padanya. Sumpah! Rasanya nggak enak banget! Sakit euy! Seribu halaman lebih! Jika saja Sasuke bukanlah seorang Uchiha bisa dipastikan sekarang dia akan bergulung–gulung sambil memegangi kakinya dan berurai air mata.

"A–ano..." suara terbata itu membuat Sasuke tersadar dan melepaskan pelukannya dengan wajah yang masih datar, dalam hati tangannya menangis karena tidak bisa lagi merasakan kekenyalan kedua benda bulat itu.

"Arigato..." pemuda pirang itu berucap dengan semburat merah dan sepasang iris safir berbentuk bulat dan besar yang menatapnya berkaca–kaca layaknya anak kucing. 'Kawaiiii~' semua yang ada di sana tersadar dari kebekuan dan membatin berjamaah kecuali Sakura yang sudah menyebar pandangan menusuk pada si blonde. "Nar! Lo nggak apa kan?!" sura yang terdengar khawatir itu membuat Sasuke dan si pemuda pirang menoleh dan mendapati pemuda lainnya yang sedang berdiri dengan nafas satu–satu, pemuda itu memiliki surai merah dan lebih tinggi sepuluh centimeter dari si pemuda pirang tapi setara dengan Sasuke. "Aduh! Lo sih Nagato! Udah gue bilang bantuin juga!" pemuda yang dipanggil 'Nar'oleh si pemuda pirang mengerucut kan bibirnya, membuat Sasuke ingin segera mencipok bibir mungil nan merah alami itu. "Sorry Nar! Gue ada urusan sama Menma," kata pemuda merah yang dipanggil 'Nagato' itu. Si pirang berbalik kearah Sasuke lagi lalu memberikan senyuman lebar yang lebih mirip cengiran lima jari pada Sasuke, membuat jantung Sasuke berdesir aneh. "Makasih!" kata si pemuda pirang, lalu berjongkok didepan Sasuke, 'A–apa nih?! Di–dia mau ngasih gue _blow job_ disini nih?!' Sasuke membatin eror nan mesum.

Sret

Ternyata si pemuda pirang hanya ingin mengambil salah satu buku yang kebetulan terjatuh didepan kaki Sasuke. Pemuda bersurai raven itu mendesah entah karena kecewa atau lega lalu dia mulai berjongkok untuk membantu mengumpulkan buku–buku tebal yang berhamburan di sebelah mereka. Layaknya di FTv yang jarang di tonton author adegan mainstrim layaknya jari tangan yang bersentuhan tanpa sengaja pun akan terjadi jika saja Sakura tidak segera menarik tangan Sasuke yang tidak membawa buku dan berucap "Ayo masuk Sasuke–kun! Kelas akan dimulai!" dan dengan terpaksa Sasuke mengikuti tarikan cewek itu, karena bagaimanapun si alay ini benar. "Lain kali hati–hati yah!" seru Sakura pada si blonde saat dirinya dan Sasuke sudah menjauh dari halaman sekolah. Dan entah kenapa perasaan tidak enak kembali menyergap Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Asuma–sensei, guru fisikanya memasuki kelas tempatnya bernaung dengan aura gelap yang membuat semua anak langsung terdiam dan duduk tegak di kursinya masing–masing. Sasuke melirik Asuma–sensei yang sedang membagikan hasil ulangan dari bangku ke bangku, lalu matanya kembali terpaku pada majalah _game_ yang kini terletak manis diatas mejanya, dia harus menemukan _game_ yang menarik untuknya.

Brak

Suara keras itu disusul dengan sebuah telapak tangan yang menutupi _figure _seorang cewek dengan pakaian minim dalam _game death photo_. Sasuke melirik keatas, dan menemukan Asuma yang sedang menatapnya dan meletakkan sebuah kertas putih diatas mejanya dengan posisi terbalik. "Majalah ini saya sita," kata Asuma lalu berbalik dan mulai berjalan pergi, dengan datar Sasuke memandang kertas di depannya, dia mengambil kertas itu dan mengamatinya, kedua iris _onyx_ miliknya langsung membulat dalam sepersekian detik dikarenakan angka lima puluh dengan spidol merah yang tertera di pojok kiri kertas, ini adalah lima puluh ketiga yang Sasuke dapatkan pada ulangan, dan di bawah angka nista itu tertera tulisan rapi Asuma _istirahat temui saya di kantor_. Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Dan mulai berfikir tentang apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Asuma.

.

.

.

.

Bel penyelamat bagi jiwa siswa–siswi yang hampir kehilangan nyawa karena rumus fisika berdentang, membuat wajah–wajah suram di tiap–tiap kelas kembali bersinar cerah layaknya habis di_charge_. Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya, lalu berjalan keluar kelas, tidak menghiraukan teriakan Sakura yang mengajaknya kekantin, dan dia bersyukur karena gadis itu tidak sedang memiliki _mood_ untuk men_stalk_ dirinya. Lagi – lagi Sasuke merasa perasaan tak enak menyergap dirinya saat dia memutar gagang pintu dengan plat bertuliskan 'Ruang Guru' di atas pintu.

Srek

Dengan nyaman Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di depan Asuma, dia menatap balik guru ter_killer_ yang sedang menatapnya tajam, Asuma meletakkan sebuah majalah _game_ miliknya dengan dramatis, hingga menimbulkan suara 'gedebung' yang cukup untuk menarik perhatian para guru di dalam ruangan ini. "Jadi, ini yang menyebabkan nilai kamu menurun akhir – akhir ini?" Sasuke melirik majalah _game_ didepannya. "Hn." Jawab Sasuke, singkat plus nggak jelas, "Kamu tahu kan sebentar lagi kenaikan kelas sekaligus tes penjurusan?" Asuma bertanya datar, "Saya tahu Asuma–sensei," balas Sasuke lebih datar. "Jadi, kenapa kamu lebih mementingkan hal–hal seperti ini ketimbang prestasi belajar kamu?" Asuma menghela nafas–mencoba bersabar. "Karena...prestasi belajar saya kurang penting?" jawab Sasuke, tidak benar–benar mendengarkan perkataan Asuma. Guru yang punya kebiasaan menghisap cerutu itu menghela nafas panjang, "Apa saya perlu memberitahukan penurunan ini pada ayah kamu?" tanya Asuma lagi, "Saya bisa membunuh Asuma–sensei lima puluh kali jika itu terjadi," balas Sasuke, sekarang fokusnya hanya tertuju pada Asuma dan pandangan matanya menajam. "Baik. Saya tidak akan mengatakannya pada ayah kamu," kata Asuma, dia merasa puas karena mendapat fokus dari Sasuke, "Tapi saya kurang puas...karena kemarin kita sudah membicarakan hal ini dan nilai kamu tetap jongkok," Jelas Asuma, sedangkan Sasuke memikirkan tentang mengapa Asuma bisa mengatakan sesuatau yang begitu sempurna dengan EYD di era alay seperti ini. "Mulai besok kamu masuk ke kelas After School!" kata Asuma, sedang Sasuke yang kembali tidak begitu memperhatikan hanya mengangguk saja, sebelum akhirnya dia mengernyit dan menatap Asuma, "kelas After School?" tanya Sasuke datar tapi kebingungan terpancar dari sepasang _onyx_ miliknya sehingga membuat Asuma berdeham ringan sebelum melanjutkan. "Kelas After School di tempati oleh anak–anak yang nilainya jeblok di satu atau beberapa mata pelajaran, kamu dan anak lainnya akan menempati kelas ini selama sebulan sebelum ujian kelulusan khusus untuk kalian di lakukan, lalu barang siapa yang nilainya masih jeblok dia harus kembali menempuh pelajaran di kelas After School," jelas Asuma sambil tersenyum simpul, "Kamu tidak bisa menolak permintaan saya," Asuma kembali berucap saat dilihatnya Sasuke akan perotes, Sasuke menghela nafas, lalu berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya tadi dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruang guru.

Baik lah! Kita lihat, apa kelas After School bisa membuatnya terlepas dari kebosanan yang melekat dalam kehidupannya.

Ck. Ck. Ck.

Tenang! Disana ada hiburan Sas!

Kata author fict ini sambil _grumy smile_

* * *

TBC

* * *

Haloooooooooooooooooo~~ pendek yah? Namanya juga awal chapter. Ah, dan ini fict terinspirasi dari novel **After School Club** karya **Orizuka **jadi yang udah baca tuh novel jangan herann kalau chap ini sama secara garis besar di chap satunya Orizuka...tapi aku cuman baru baca sampe chap dua kok! Dan rencanya tiap chapter setelah chapter ini dikasih adegan Kissu~ entah itu Kissu dari pair utama atau pair slight makanya judulnya 'After School Kiss!' gitu... dan umm buat Sakura FC... gomen ne~~ aku nggak bermaksud ngebashing tuh chara...demo ne...tau nggak aku butuh perkataan nge-jleb buat ngidupin cerita /diinjek

Dan, dan, karena nggak mungkin semua aku pair Yaoi, enaknya Sakura entar sama siapa? Sasori? Sai? Shisui? (kenapa pada S semua awalannya ==a) pokoknya jangan vote Itachi, Nagato, Kyuubi, Menma, Naruto, Sasuke, karena SasuNaru jelas pair utama fict ini SasuSaku akan jadi sligthnya tapi nggak akan bersama/digigit, NagaMenma mungkin ada dikit lovely dovey, kalau ItaKyuu...aku belum berniat mengeluarkan kedua brother–complex itu ==a

Sekian dariku~~~

RnR?


	2. Kiss 2! : After School!

"Sasu sayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang~ ayo makan malam bersama!" lagi–lagi suara sok imut memasuki gendang telinga Sasuke, benar–benar membuat si pemuda raven jengah.

Tak. Tak. Tak.

Tendang. Tendang. Tangkis.

"Sasu sayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang~" suara itu kembali terdengar.

Tak. Tak. Tak

Suara _console game _yang ditekan dengan serampangan kembali terdengar, bersamaan dengan karakter dalam _game_ yang semakin ganas menyerang lawannya, sepasang _onyx_ pemuda itu terpaku pada layar tiga puluh empat inci yang sedang menampilkan dua tokoh yang sedang bertarung seru.

"Sayaaaaaaaaaaaang~ ayo makan dulu!" Sasuke tidak memperdulikan suara nista itu, dia menekan tombol _start _pada_ console game_, membuat permainan yang sedang berlangsung terhenti lalu mengeraskan volume Tv dan kembali menekan tombol _start_ untuk melanjutkan game yang sempat tertunda.

"Umm... ya deh, tante tunggu dubawah!" seruan itu kembali terdengar, dan Sasuke bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang kian menjauh dari pintu kamarnya.

"Tuan muda," suara tenang terdengar di depan pintu kamarnya, kini disertai dengan ketukan pintu, lagi–lagi Sasuke menekan tombol _start_, pemuda tampan dari bungsu Uchiha itu menghela nafas, pasti sebentar lagi ayahnya akan menyuruh Jirobu untuk menyeretnya keluar jika dia tidak segera keluar dari kamarnya.

Sret

Sasuke berdiri, lalu melangkah kearah pintu kamarnya yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni bercat biru dongker.

Cklek

Sasuke menekan gagang pintu kamarnya yang berwarna silver.

Brak

Sasuke membuka pintu itu, dan menemukan sosok Kakashi yang berdiri tegap di depan kamarnya.

"Makan malam sudah siap tuan muda," kata Kakashi pelan, Sasuke melangkah keluar dan menuju kerah tangga yang menghubungkan lantai dua–tempat kamarnya terletak dan ruang makan yang berada di lantai satu.

"Apa kali ini nenek sihir itu berdandan menor?" tanya Sasuke datar saat mereka sedang berjalan di koridor, Kakashi menarik sudut bibirnya yang tertutup masker itu sedikit begitu pertanyaan Sasuke memasuki gendang telinganya.

"Benar–benar mirip nenek sihir. Tuan muda," jawab Kakashi kalem.

Sasuke tahu kini apa yang dimaksud Kakashi dengan dandanan nenek sihir a la Kurenai, karena kini Sasuke bisa melihat diujung tangga di lantai satu, Kurenai dengan _eye shadow_ hitam, gaun hitam, kuku panjang bercat hitam, dan surai hitam berantakan khasnya yang digerai.

Sasuke berjalan kearah meja panjang yang telah diisi oleh berbagai hidangan diatasnya, dia mengambil tempat duduk didepan Kurenai, mengapit sosok ayahnya yang duduk diujung meja makan.

"Sasu–sayang, hari ini tante belanja bulanan di Singapore loh...kamu tante beliin Armani!" kata Kurenai.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke–datar. Kurenai mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Uchiha Fugaku yang memasukkan potongan _chiken steak_ dengan perlahan.

"Anata, ternyata belanja di Singapore kurang enak, bulan depan aku belanja di Milan aja ya?" rayu Kurenai, matanya menatap Fugaku dengan pandangan yang penuh pengharapan.

"Terserah." Sama dinginnya Fugaku menjawab. Sasuke yang bisa melihat itu hanya bisa memutar mata–malas.

Dingin. Ambisius. Penuntut. Angker.

Seperti itu lah ayahnya, dan karena sifat itu lah yang membuat Sasuke dan kakaknya–Uchiha Itachi, kehilangan sosok ibu di umur yang sangat muda untuk Sasuke. Saat itu umur Sasuke baru lima tahun, dan umur Itachi dua belas tahun. Ibu kandung mereka ,Uchiha Mikoto, sudah muak dengan semua aura dingin yang disebarkan Fugaku, sehingga dia berselingkuh dengan orang lain, naas Fugaku mengetahuinya dan langsung menceraikan Mikoto. Sasuke tidak pernah mengingat wajah ibunya karena saat itu Sasuke masih kecil, dan Fugaku langsung menyuruh semua pelayan untuk membakar dan membuang barang – barang yang berhubungan dengan Mikoto, seperti foto Mikoto misalnya, sedang kakaknya mengalami amnesia saat berumur tiga belas tahun, sejak bercerai ibunya tidak pernah menjenguk mereka lagi, bahkan saat Itachi terbaring koma diumurnya yang ke tiga belas, Mikoto tdak pernah hadir hanya untuk sekedar melihat. Ya, Sasuke dan Itachi tidak pernah menyalahkan ibunya, justru mereka memaklumi keputusan ibunya untuk meninggalkan mereka, karena mereka sendiri tahu, Fugaku adalah orang yang tidak pernah ada untuk keluarganya tapi selalu ada untuk perusahaan–perusahaan miliknya.

"Sasuke, bagaimana harimu?" tanya Fugaku, membuat lamunan Sasuke hilang. Sasuke menatap ayahnya datar.

"Hn." Jawabnya–acuh dan tidak sopan.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Fugaku kali ini membuat Sasuke beku seketika, Sasuke memandang ayahnya setelah dia bisa mengendalikan kebekuannya.

"Baik–baik saja," jawab Sasuke, dia terpaksa berbohong agar Fugaku tidaklah membunuh dirinya dengan menghancurkan kedua kekasih abadinya yang notabene adalah tomat dan _game._

"Sasuke, kamu tahu kan? Kamu harapan ayah satu–satunya," Sasuke kembali memutar bola mata saat mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Mulai lagi, perkataan soal penerus perusahaan dan tahta Uchiha, sungguh Sasuke sangat muak.

"Kenapa tidak ayah berikan semuanya pada Itachi yang notabene adalah anak kesayangan ayah?" tanya Sasuke sinis setelah mendengus kasar.

"Kita sudah membahas ini berkali–kali Sasuke," jeda sejenak, Fugaku meminum _red wine_ yang terisi apik dalam gelas kacanya.

"Itachi sudah memilih menjadi seorang dosen universitas, dan dia sekarang sedang sangat sibuk. Hanya kamu yang bisa ayah mintai tolong." Jawab Fugaku. Sasuke semakin menatap ayahnya dengan sinis.

"Minta tolong? Ayah bahkan tidak pernah berkata begitu, ayah hanya bilang bahwa semua tahta Uchiha dibebankan padaku. Kenapa ayah tidak pernah membiarkanku memilih?! Sedangkan Itachi bebas memilih yang dia inginkan!" lepas kontrol. Sasuke benar–benar muak sampai lepas kontrol kali ini.

Grek

Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya.

"Aku selesai," dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruang makan yang beratmosfir semakin dingin.

.

.

.

Brak

Sasuke membanting pintu kamarnya lalu berjalan kearah meja belajarnya dan menyalakan laptop biru dongkernya, dia menyambungkan laptop miliknya dengan WiFi dan mulai membuka situs–situs _game online_. Dengan tenang Sasuke mulai memainkan _game online _yang dibukanya.

Inilah alasan kenapa dia suka bermain _game _dan dunia maya_,_ _game_ dan dunia maya itu bisa membuatnya senang dan melupakan masalahnya. Dan yang terpenting, dalam game dan dunia maya tidak ada yang menganggapnya sebagai seorang pangeran yang mewarisi tahta kerajaan Uchiha.

* * *

**After School Kiss!**

**By Kinana**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rating : M...maa~ bo'ong~ yang bener T+~ /disambit**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Warnings : Gaje, Abal, OOC (terutama Sasuke), Typo(s), author galau, just one sentence : Don't Like Don't Read!**

* * *

Kiss! 2 : After School Club!

* * *

Sasuke menutup pintu Ferari miliknya lalu menekan sebuah tombol pada alat anti maling yang tergantung di kunci mobil.

"Sasuke–kuuuuuuuu~~" suara centil Sakura yang mengklaim dirinya itu membuat Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari parkiran, tidak memperdulikan gadis pink dibelakangnya yang terus saja memanggil dirinya.

Tap

Sasuke berhenti di depan _ zebra cross_ yang mengarah langsung pada pintu gerbang sekolahnya.

Grep

Gelayutan manja kembali membuat lengan Sasuke terasa berat.

"Sasuke, Sakura takut nyebrang," dialong yang sama, nada sok imut yang sama, gelayutan yang sama, orang yang sama, hari membosankan yang sama. Biasanya Sasuke akan meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja, tapi kali ini...

"Lo tau kelas After School nggak?" tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan di atas _zebra cross._

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Tap.

Sasuke berhenti melangkah, dahinya berkernyit samar. Aneh. Batinnya, biasanya Sakura adalah sosok wanita yang merepotkan dan selalu heboh, tapi...kenapa sekarang hening? Bahkan Sasuke yakin, suara nafas gadis itu pun tak terdengar kini.

Sret

Sasuke berbalik, dan melihat sosok Sakura yang ada dua meter di depannya, di sebrang _zebra cross_ yang lain. Gadis itu terdiam. Membeku. Lalu?

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaa Sasuke–kun akhirnya ngomong sama guueeeeeeeeeeee!"

...berteriak kesenangan...

Sasuke menghela nafas berat, pemuda dengan iris _onyx_ itu memejamkan matanya, berbalik dan mulai berjalan kembali sambil memberikan pandangan yang menyuarakan _'Dia bukan temen gue, dia bukan temen gue'_ dan hei! Sejak kapan Uchiha Sasuke punya teman?

Grap.

Sasuke menoleh saat merasakan sebuah rangkulan pada lengannya, dan dia menemukan sosok Sakura yang sedang tersenyum senang.

"Hum...After School yah~ itu kelas nggak benget! Kelas paling buruk sepanjang sejarah di Shiki Gakuen!" seru Sakura, gadis dengan surai _soft pink_ itu menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan heran.

"Lagipula, kenapa Sasuke–kun bertanya soal kelas itu?" tanya Sakura kepo. Sasuke hanya terdiam dengan pandangan tetap lurus kedepan.

"Berhenti!" kata Sakura sambil menghentikan Sasuke dengan menarik lengan pemuda raven itu kuat. Sasuke melihat ke arah Sakura dan melancarkan pandangan dingin yang sangat menusuk. Sakura mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk taman sekolah yang ada beberapa meter di sampingnya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Itu," Sakura mulai berkata. Sasuke menoleh kesamping, melihat apa yang ditunjuk Sakura.

"Itu anak–anak After School, yang cewek rambut merah bodoh nomer empat, namanya Uzumaki Karin," Sakura menunjuk seorang gadis dengan kacamta dan surai merah yang diikat _ponytail_ sedang sibuk dengan badak, _lipgloss,_ _eyeshadow,_ sisir dan alat _make up _lainnya.

"Nah, kalau yang itu bodoh nomor lima, namanya Asahina Konan," kali ini jari telunjuk Sakura mengarah pada seorang gadis bersurai _dark blue_ pendek dan sedang melipat–lipat kertas, membuat origami.

"Yang itu bodoh nomor dua, namanya Uzumaki Nagato, yang disebelahnya bodoh nomor tiga namanya Inuzuka Kiba," jari Sakura menunjuk pada dua orang pemuda yang sedang menggoyang–goyangkan tangan mereka yang memegang sebuah pipa bekas–entah apa maksudnya.

"Nah, cowok yang kemarin menabrak Sasuke itu namanya Namikaze Naruto! ketua anak–anak After School! Alias si bodoh nomor satu!" seru Sakura menggebu–gebu–sepertinya masih kesal dengan insiden kemarin, tangan gadis itu menunjuk pada sorang pemuda manis bersurai pirang yang tiba – tiba melompat ke tengah–tengah Nagato dan Kiba sambil mengucapkan 'Sado no Mai!' ah, Sasuke tahu, ternyata ketiga idiot itu sedang berlagak layaknya karakter Ichigo, Renji, dan Rukia dalam anime 'Bleach'.

"Kalau yang kulitnya pucat dan suka senyum kayak orang gila itu Danzo Sai, bodoh nomor enam," kini jari Sakura mengarah pada seorang pemuda yang sedang memegang pensil dan kertas sketsa, pemuda itu hanya diam melihat tingkah temannya sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Kalau yang disana, namanya Akasuna Sasori, sebenarnya dia tidak bodoh, hanya saja kata ayah, Sasori sering bolos dan akhirnya ketinggalan pelajaran," kata Sakura, jarinya menunjuk seorang pemuda dengan surai merah yang sedang tertawa melihat tingkah teman–temannya.

Sepertinya hanya Sasori saja yang orang normal dikelas itu,

Yah, sepertinya...

"Yang lainnya gue nggak tau...soalnya mereka bukan anggota inti sih, yang jelas semua anak After School itu anak buah Naruto," jalas Sakura, membuat lamunan Sasuke hancur.

Diam–diam Sasuke tersenyum miris, lalu pemuda itu kembali melangkah dan berbelok ke arah kanan saat menemui dua persimpangan di lorong sekolahnya, dia berhenti begitu merasakan tarikan tangan Sakura.

"Kelas kita disana Sasuke," kata gadis itu, kembali menjadi sosok gadis yang menyebalkan menurut Sasuke, tangan dengan kuku bercat merah miliknya menunjuk lorong sebelah kiri.

"Hn. Aku ada urusan," kata Sasuke sambil melepaskan gelayutan Sakura dengan sedikit lembut dan kembali melangkah memasuki lorong sebelah kanan.

.

.

.

Terpencil.

Kalimat itu muncul dengan arti yang sebenarnya saat Sasuke berhasil menemukan sebuah gedung yang tidak terlalu besar di balik rimbunnya pohon yang ada di taman belakang sekolah, uuuhh gedung yang digunakan untuk ruang–ruang kelas After School ini benar–benar terpencil dan tersembunyi, layaknya gedung untuk sekolah mata–mata.

Glup.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya–_bitter_. Meskipun wajahnya tetap datar dalam hati Sasuke sudah komat–kamit sendiri melihat gedung yang menurut orang kaya sepertinya sangat lah tidak layak.

Miris.

Kalimat itu muncul diotaknya saat memikirkan orang yang sebentar lagi menempati gadung ini untuk proses belajar adalah dirinya.

Seorang Uchiha yang terhormat.

Bisakah sekarang dia menggunakan kekuasaan Uchiha–nya untuk membolos dan bermain _game_ di rumah?

Uh...Sasuke yakin tidak bisa, karena ayahnya yang kaku itu pasti akan tahu jika dirinya membolos.

Sasuke memantapkan hatinya dan mulai melangkah memasuki gedung itu. Ini lebih baik daripada kehilangan kepala gara–gara bolos sekolah.

* * *

**Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!**

* * *

Sasuke mendongak, _onyx_ miliknya menatap datar papan kayu bertuliskan X–A (AS) yang tergantung manis diatas pintu kayu sebuah ruang kelas yang tampak sangat ramai.

Greeeeeek

Suara gesekan pintu dengan permukaan lantai terdengar nyaring saat Sasuke menggeser pintu a la jepang kuno itu. Mendengar adanya suara pintu yang terbuka semua manusia dalam kelas itu menoleh kearah pintu, dan mereka langsung terdia begitu melihat sosok Sasuke. Iya. Uchiha Sasuke yang itu. Si pangeran sekolah yang terkenal akan kekerenan, kecerdasan, kedinginan, dan ketidak tarikannya pada lawan jenis /eh (sebenarnya yang terakhir adalah gosip yang beredar dikalangan para murid dan guru, karena mereka tidak pernah melihat Sasuke dengan wanita manapun kecuali Sakura, dan mereka tidak bodoh untuk tau bahwa sebenarnya Sakura lah yang menempeli Sasuke)

"Pa–pangeran..." seorang siswi dengan rambut merah yang kita ketahui sebagai Uzumaki Karin memecah keheningan untuk pertama kali, iris merahnya berbinar melihat sosok tampan Sasuke di depan pintu kelas.

"Kau, datang untuk menjemputku pangeran?" Karin bertanya sinting sambil turun dari meja yang didudukinya dan cepat–cepat merapihkan penapilannya.

"Ah, gue salah kelas," jawab Sasuke datar dan kembali menutup pintu itu, dia mendongak dan melihat papan yang ada di atas pintu.

X–A (AS)...

'Kabur aja yuks...' kalimat hasutan setan terlintas di otak Sasuke, dan pemuda tampan itupun menurutinya, dengan perlahan dia berbalik dan akan melangkahkan kakinya ketika dia melihat sosok seorang pria yang membawa map sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke kan?" tanya pria itu sambil menampakkan senyum lembutnya.

'Mati gue...' jawab Sasuke dalam hati.

"Hn," kata Sasuke tidak jelas.

"Saya Umino Iruka, guru pembimbing kelas After School A ini, saya sudah mendengar tentang nilaimu yang turun drastis dari Asuma–sensei, kamu boleh tunggu disini sampai saya memanggilmu," kata guru yang masih masuk dalam jajaran guru imut itu.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke, Iruka tersenyum maklum lalu mulai melangkah masuk kedalam kelas.

.

.

.

"Pagi, anak–anak," dengan sapaan dan senyum ceria Iruka mengawali hari dengan penghuni kelas After School A.

"Pagi Iruka–senseeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiii~~" tidak kalah semangat, para murid membalas sapaan dengan senyum di wajah masing–masing.

"Nah, nah, hari ini kalian akan dapat teman baru, Uchiha-san, ayo masuk!" seru Iruka dengan semangatnya yang masih berkobar.

Greeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek

Pintu digeser dan nampaklah sosok seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang tamfan, pemuda raven itu melangkah perlahan ke depan kelas.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Singkat. Padat. Kurang jelas. Yah, itu lah cara Uchiha Sasuke berkenalan, sehingga membuat kelas cengo sesaat.

"Hehehehehe~" Iruka tertawa garing sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sepasang iris milik guru imut itu berkelana, memindai seluruh kelas guna menemukan tempat kosong untuk sosok pangeran sekolah.

"Namikaze-san!" seru Iruka dan sebuah tangan berkulit tan menyembul dari barisan anak-anak yang duduk di bangku. Iruka menatap Sasuke dan kembali menampakkan senyum lembutnya.

"Uchiha-san, kamu bisa duduk di sebelah Namikaze-san," kata Iruka.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke dengan (lagi-lagi) tidak jelas. Perlahan Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke bangku yang dimaksud lalu mendudukkan pantat seksinya pada kursi yang tersedia.

"Naruto. Namikaze Naruto!" pemuda manis dengan surai pirang itu tersenyum lebar sambil mnyodorkan tangannya didepan Sasuke yang telah duduk di bangkunya.

Sret

Satu detik. Dan hanya sebuah lirikan sinis dari sang bungsu Uchiha yang Naruto dapatkan.

"Dobe." Kata Sasuke dengan lirih plus dingin. Kedua safir Naruto membola, dan seketika muka pemuda manis itu memerah, membuatnya terlihat semakin manis.

"DASAR TEME!" Naruto berteriak dengan semangat, membuat seisi kelas memandang kearahnya.

'Ma-manis...' Sasuke membatin.

"Ka–kaicho..." Nagato berkata lirih dengan semburat merah yang ikut muncul saat mendapati wajah merah Naruto yang sangat manis menurut seisi kelas.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~ Naru-chan wa kawaii~~" Konan berteriak dengan kencang sambil sibuk mempotret muka merah Naruto.

Jepret.

Dan Naruto pun sweetdrop melihat tingkah teman coretanakbuahcoretnya itu.

"Ehem!" Iruka berdeham, dan membuat perhatian seisi kelas kembali tertuju padanya.

"Karena guru matematika tidak bisa hadir, sedangkan saya guru kesenian maka sekarang kalian mengalami jam kosong. Saya harap kalian dapat belajar sendiri, terima kasih atas perhatiaannya, saya permisi dulu." Iruka berjalan pergi dari kelas itu setelah menyampaikan berita kebahagiaan pada murid-murid kelas X–A.

Dan?

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" teriakan kebahagiaan pun terdengar...

"LOP YUH IRUKA-SENSEIIIIIIII!"

"MAKASIH JASHIN~~"

"SEMOGA GURU MAT SAKIT AJA TERUS!"

"MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU SENSEI!"

...disertai dengan perkataan absurd semacam itu...

Melihat teman-temannya yang semakin menggila Karin berdiri dari bangkunya, berjalan kedepan kelas dan membuka mulutnya.

Satu.

Tarik nafas.

Dua.

Hembuskan.

Tiga.

Tarik nafas.

"DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM~~~" teriakan menggelegar milik Karin menghentikan suasana kelas yang ramai.

Glup

Seluruh siswa tak terkecuali Naruto dan Sasuke menelan ludah, mereka bagaikan melihat sosok iblis dengan rambut merah yang berkibar. Pandangan mata Karin menajam.

"KAU!" kata Karin sambil menunjuk seorang murid yang notabene hanya pemain figuran.

"Y-ya?" tanya si pemain figuran dengan putus-putus–takut akan aura yang dikeluarkan Karin.

"Ambil botol di gudang! Sekarang!" bentak Karin, si pemain figuran pun langsung berlari dengan kecepatan maksimalnya, lalu Karin memindai seluruh kelas.

"Semuanya kecuali anggota inti dan murid baru, buat lingkaran! Para anggota inti dan murid baru duduk di tengah lingkaran!" kata Karin.

Drap.

Drap.

Drap.

Dan semua pun sibuk melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Karin.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

Setelah botol datang dan semua sudah dalam formasi...

"Untuk menyambut murid baru, kita akan main..." Karin menggantungkan kalimatnya, berusaha membuat suasana sehorror mungkin untuk Sasuke.

"Truth or Dare~~" Konan menyambung kalimat gadis bersurai merah itu, lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Karin–memberi kode.

Tuk.

Botol plastik diletakkan di tengah lingkaran anggota inti dan murid baru–Sasuke.

Swiiiiiing~

Botol berputar kencang.

Tuk.

Dan berhenti dengan suksesnya dengan moncong ke arah Naruto.

"LADYS FIIIIIIIIIIIIRST!" Karin dan Konan teriak bersamaan lalu dengan nafsunya memberikan _death glare_ pada peserta TOD lain dan pandangan berbinar pada Naruto.

"Naru-chan! Naru-chan!" Karin berseru-semangat

"Truth or Dare~~?" tanya Konan dengan nada sing a song.

"Uhhhh..." Naruto mengerang-nggak ikhlas kalau yang ngasih pertanyaan atau tantangan kedua cewek ababil didepannya.

"Pasti dare kan? Ya, kan?!" kata Konan. Naruto terdiam, mencoba mengira-ngira dare apa yang akan diberikan dan apa yang akan ditanyaain kalau dia jawab truth.

"UDAH! IYA AJA!" teriak Karin–nggak sabar nan emosi, bikin anak sekelas pada keget.

'Tuh, kan, maksa,' Naruto membatin–miris.

"I-iya deh. Dare aja," kata Naruto lirih–nggak ikhlas sama sekali!

Srek, srek,

Konan merogoh saku yang ada di rok pendeknya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah bungkus dengan warna putih. Gadis itu menatap bungkusan ditangannya sebentar, lalu menyodorkannya pada Naruto.

"Apa ini?" Naruto bertanya, dia takut kalau kedua gadis ababil itu memberinya racun.

"Ketua tidak usah takut. Kami menghormati ketua kok." Kata Karin dengan aura blink-blink dan senyuman lebar, entah sejak kapan mereka–Karin dan Konan tampil dengan aura bak malaikat kematian.

Se-seram...

Seluruh orang dikelas itu –kecuali Karin dan Konan–meneguk ludah–bitter.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yakin nih?" Naruto bertanya sambil melihat dua gadis ababil yang sedang mengangguk semangat.

"Ya, deh gue lakuin." Setelah kalimat singkat itu, Naruto mendongak, lalu mulai menjilati sebuah coklat berlapis coklat putih yang sudah tergantung manis di sebuah tiang yang entah kenapa bisa ada disana.

Jilat.

Jilat.

Jilat.

Naruto menjilati coklat batangan itu dengan perlahan, kedua iris birunya menutup–menikmati rasa coklat hitam dan coklat putih yang lumer di dalam mulutnya.

Blush.

Seketika para cowok dan cewek disana merona, karena menurut mereka gaya Naruto dalam menjilat begitu seduktif.

Aum.

Setengah batang coklat pun masuk kedalam mulut Naruto, membuat si blonde lebih gampang dalam jilat-menjilat. coklat-coklat yang sudah lumer –karena terkena panas– terlihat mengolesi bibir si blonde dan turun sampai ke leher. Membuat para seme seketika merasa 'panas'.

Set.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Sasuke berbalik, dan berjalan cepat menginggalkan ruang kelas, membuat Konan dan Karin yang memperhatikannya dari tadi tersenyum gila.

"Ketua," panggil Konan pelan. Naruto menghentikan kegiatan menjilatnya.

"Lo seduktif amat sih Nar! Gue sampe 'panas'!" seru Nagato, dan menuai _deathglare _dari Konan.

"Awas aja kalo lo ninggalin Menma. Gue gorok lu!" kata Konan galak. Nagato meringis bersalah.

"Sorry kakak ipar," kata Nagato santai.

"Eh, tapi beneran ketua sediktif loooh~~ yakin deh itu Uchiha pasti tergoda makanya dia pergi dari kelas~ khekhekhekhekhe~~" kata Karin desertai tawa iblis.

"Kami akan terus bantu lo ketua!" seru Sasori.

Ah? Ternyata itu tadi sekenario anak After School toh...

Ckckck...masih kecil udah mesum!

Seru author nggak ngaca diri sendiri.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan cepat pada lorong-lorong sekolah yang sepi karena semua murid sedang beraktivitas dalam kelas. Sial. Seorang Uchiha yang terhormat terutama Uchiha Sasuke merasa panas hanya karena menonton adegan absurd seperti itu.

Tap.

Srek.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon besar nan rindang yang ada di taman sekolah. Pemuda tamfan itu menguap lalu mulai memejamkan matanya–mengistirahatkan onyx miliknya sejenak dari warna-warna dunia. Lalu, dengkuran halus pun mulai terdengar, mengindikasikan perginya jiwa ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Tap.

Pemuda itu berhenti, lalu menoleh ke kana-kiri sejenak–memastikan jika tak ada orang lain disekitarnya.

Sret

Pemuda itu menunduk, mendekatkan wajah imutnya pada sosok pemuda raven yang sedang menutup mata–tertidur.

Chuu~

Sebuah kecupan ringan dilepaskan, pemuda imut itu menempelkan bibir mungilnya pada bibir tipis milik si raven.

Sret.

Blusssh~~

Dan seketika wajahnya memerah matang.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Dengan cepat pemuda itu berbalik, lalu kabur sebelum empunya bibir tipis yang diciumnya kembali ke dunia fana ini.

.

.

.

Sret.

Sasuke membuka kedua kelopak matanya, lalu mengarahkan onyx miliknya pada punggung kecil berbalut seragam AS class yang perlahan menjauh. Pemuda stoik itu mengarahkan jari laba-lanbanya pada bibir tipis miliknya,

'Dia...menciumku?' batin Sasuke. Tidak. Tidak seperti biasanya, Sasuke tidaklah merasa jengkel karena ada yang mencuri ciuman darinya, kali ini Sasuke malah merasa...senang?

.

.

.

.

"La~ la~ la~ la~~" Sakura bersenandung ria, sebuah kotak bento ada di kedua tangan.

"Sasuke-kun pasti suka~~" lagi-lagi gadis dengan surai soft pink itu berkata riang, dia terus melangkahkan kakinya ke taman belakang.

Tap.

Gadis itu berhenti, dan seketika kedua mata beriris emerald miliknya membulat saat melihat adegan didepannya.

'Sasuke...kun.'

Sakura membatin kecewa saat beberapa meter didepannya terpampang adegan seorang pemuda manis yang mencium bibir Sasuke lembut nan singkat.

'Apa...itu pacar Sasuke-kun?' Sakura membatin–galau. Hatinya sakit dan matanya panas. Dia ingin menangis, tapi tidak disini. Dia ingin berlari tapi kakinya seperti direkat dengan lem paling kuat ditanah. Kedua mata Sakura memanas, dan butiran bening mulai mengalir.

Sret.

'Huh?' Sakura membatin kaget saat kedua matanya ditutupi oleh sebuah telapak tangan besar–menghalangi irisnya melihat lebih lanjut.

"Ssssshh...menangislah." suara itu berbisik lalu membekap mulut Sakura dengan telapak tangannya yang bebas.

"Aku...akan menyembunyikan air matamu," sosok itu berkata lagi, membuat butiran bening yang dihasilkan kelenjar air mata Sakura meluncur semakin deras.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Iya. gue makin abal. iya. gue jarang apdet. gue tahu gue dosa bikin readers nunggu lama...

Tapi beneran deh...pas mau apdet ada aja halangan...kemarin pas mau apdet 'Heart' memori rusak, file ngilang. pas mau ketik ulang malah kena WB lagi... kemarin pas mau apdet ini fict akun ane rewel. nggak bisa masuk. untung ada kak Loshi yang dengan entengnya bilang 'coba lewat e-mail' DA PAK! GUE DODOL BANGET YAH NGGAK INGET KALAU FFN JUGA BISA DIBUKA PAKE E-MAIL! PADAHAL GUE UDAH BERGALAU RIA! POKOKNYA THAKS TO DEVILOJOSHI DAH! SISTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA THANK YOU VERY MUCH~~ /lemparcoklat /kissbye

tersedah kalau mau nunjukin emot gini (o.O) emang nggak pinter bikin judul kok...sense of juduling gue nol~~

Umm nggak tau mau cuap-cuap apa lagi...

RnR lah~~


End file.
